Take Me Out
"Take Me Out" is a song by the Glasgow-based band Franz Ferdinand. It was released as the second single from their debut album [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franz_Ferdinand_(album) Franz Ferdinand]in the United Kingdom on 12 January 2004 and in the United States on 9 February, both through Domino Records. It was released on CD, 7" vinyl, and as a DVD single with the video promo and a short interview with the band. The single reached number three in the UK Singles Chart. In the U.S., it reached number three on Modern Rock Tracks chart and number 66 on the[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. It was a number-seven hit on the Canadian Singles Chart, and also reached #1 on the UK Indie Chart. The song was voted the best single of 2004 by the Village Voice Pazz & Jop poll, and number one on Australian youth radio network Triple J's Hottest 100 of the same year.[2] In July 2009, it was voted number 100 in Triple J's Hottest 100 of all time. In November 2004, the single was certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America.[3] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Take_Me_Out_(song)# hide *1 Video *2 Artwork *3 Usage in popular media *4 Charts and certifications **4.1 Weekly charts **4.2 Certifications *5 Scissor Sisters cover *6 Other versions *7 Honours *8 Formats and track listings *9 References *10 External links Videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Take_Me_Out_(song)&action=edit&section=1 edit The promotional video for the song was directed by Jonas Odell. It includes the band in the midst of a Dadaist and somewhat Pythonesque (surrealTerry Gilliam style) animation involving quirky vintage figures and machinery. The video is a blend of the live action band superimposed into a 3D environment with animated 2D elements. Franz Ferdinand frontman Alex Kapranos named Dada, the films of Busby Berkely, and Soviet propagandaas influences, and praised Odell's direction. Kapranos commented: Basically it's a pop video and it should entertain you, but not just once – there're certain things you stare at in life that is just fascinating to look at like a fish tank or an open fire, they're actually quite simple things but there's something fascinating about them. And I think pop videos should be like that too. There should be something there that just makes you want to come back and look at it.[4] Artworkhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Take_Me_Out_(song)&action=edit&section=2 edit The artwork from the single was inspired by a 1923 poster for "One-Sixth Part of the World", by Rodchenko.[citation needed] Usage in popular mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Take_Me_Out_(song)&action=edit&section=3 edit *The song was used in television commercials for the launch of the Sony PSP, a portable video game console. Also, the song (with some lyrics cut out) was featured in NHL[5] and Madden NFL 2005[6] for Xbox, PlayStation 2, PC, and GameCube. *"Weird Al" Yankovic used a portion of the song for the polka medley "Polkarama!", from the album Straight Outta Lynwood. *The song was used in Season 5 of the British reality show Strictly Come Dancing. Scottish rugby player, Kenny Logan and his professional dance partner, Ola Jordan, danced a Paso Doble to it with Kenny dressed in a stylized kilt. Despite low scores from the judges, it received praise from the fans. *This song is a playable track on the video games Guitar Hero (a cover version and the first of the series), Guitar Hero: Smash Hits, Singstar Party, SingStar Pop (US Version), Just Dance 2,Dance Dance Revolution Universe 2, Rocksmith, and is downloadable content for the Rock Band series. *The song was featured in the trailer for the 2008 movie Hancock starring Will Smith. *Misty May-Treanor and Maksim Chmerkovskiy performed a paso doble to this song during week 2 of the American seventh season of Dancing with the Stars. *The song was used in adverts for the British dating show of the same name in 2011 *The song was used in the BBC 3 show, World Cup's Most Shocking Moments. *The song was also featured in the soundtrack in Shaun White Skateboarding. Charts and certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Take_Me_Out_(song)&action=edit&section=4 edit | style="width:604.375px;vertical-align:top;"| Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Take_Me_Out_(song)&action=edit&section=6 edit |} Scissor Sisters coverhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Take_Me_Out_(song)&action=edit&section=7 edit The song was covered by the Scissor Sisters in 2004 on the B side to their single "Mary" and "Filthy/Gorgeous". In Australia, the song received substantial airplay and was ranked #44 on Triple J's Hottest 100 of 2004 while the original version was ranked #1. The original version also placed #100 on their hottest 100 of all time.[21] Other versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Take_Me_Out_(song)&action=edit&section=8 edit *In 2006, an acoustic version of "Take Me Out" was recorded in Benton Harbor, Michigan, United States. This version of the song would appear as a b-side to the exclusive fan club release ofSwallow, Smile.[22] *The Magic Numbers also covered this song for a live session for Jo Whiley's Radio 1 show on BBC radio in February 2006, as did Guillemots in September 2006. Biffy Clyro also recorded a very different take on this song for Zane Lowe's show. *Finger Eleven is also known for playing this song live, usually in a medley of their "Paralyzer", Led Zeppelin's "Trampled Underfoot" and Pink Floyd's "Another Brick in the Wall Part 2". *Ryan Lewis mashed the song up with 2Pac's "Crooked Nigga Too."[23] Honourshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Take_Me_Out_(song)&action=edit&section=9 edit In March 2005, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Q_magazine Q'' magazine] placed "Take Me Out" at #41 in its list of the 100 Greatest Guitar Tracks. In September 2005, the same magazine named it the 34th greatest track ever performed by a British band. ''Q made another list for their television channel, also named Q, they made a list of 100 greatest Indie Anthems where "Take Me Out" featured on #6. In May 2007, NME magazine placed "Take Me Out" on #16 in its list of the 50 Greatest Indie Anthems Ever, whereas MTV2 placed it on #7 in their version of the 50 greatest Indie Anthems ever, which was loosely based on NME's list. Pitchfork Media gave it a four and a half star rating stating "For once, the NME could be spot-on. There's a reason, after all, that this track shot to #3 on the UK pop charts within a week of its release." Pitchfork Media later ranked the song #44 of its top 500 tracks of the 2000s.[24] Rolling Stone magazine also placed "Take Me Out" at number 327 on its list of "The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time" in 2010 updated list. In October 2011, NME placed it at number 27 on its list "150 Best Tracks of the Past 15 Years".[25] Formats and track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Take_Me_Out_(song)&action=edit&section=10 edit Category:2004 singles